


me in a nutshell

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	me in a nutshell

me trying to figure out what to say to my crush

also me when i cant think of anything: "lol"


End file.
